


The Issue With Getting Stabbed

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick gets stabbed again, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Roy is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: “That’s gonna leave a scar,” Dick comments idly. Roy glares at him.“Why is it,” Roy says. “Why is it than whenever you get stabbed,I’malways the one standing right next to you.”





	The Issue With Getting Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Scars
> 
> (Kinda references [a friend in need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918630/chapters/49729154) but stands perfectly fine on its own)

“That’s gonna leave a scar,” Dick comments idly. Roy glares at him.

“Why is it,” Roy says. “Why is it than whenever you get stabbed, _I’m _always the one standing right next to you.”

Roy sounds pissed. More resigned than hysterical, which isn't what he sounded like the first time it happened. He must be getting used to it, which can’t possibly be a good thing. It’s a weird thing to bond over, admittedly. But then again, Dick’s pretty sure that no one else has that kind of relationship. 

He looks down at the knife sticking out of his stomach, buried hilt-deep inside him. It’s actually impressively sharp, to pierce through Kevlar. His Nightwing suit’s actually properly armored, not like his Robin costume which is only partially armored because Dick was a stubborn idiot when he was a kid, and the knife still got through. 

Dick’s actually kind of impressed that he got stabbed, though that might just be the blood loss. It hasn’t happened in a while. The fact that he can’t quite remember _how _it happened is more impressive. It must’ve been quite a fight. The wound doesn’t actually hurt and he has no idea when it happened. The adrenaline high hasn’t really worn off.

Surprisingly enough, this isn’t actually the first time it’s happened. Like Roy said, he was standing right next to Dick the first time it happened. He wasn’t actually there for the second time, but Dick’s not about to tell Roy that. Dick hasn’t told Roy or any of the Titans about the second time. They’d get mad.

In Dick’s opinion, getting stabbed is an occupational hazard in their line of work. But then again, that might still be the adrenaline talking.

“You’re benched,” Roy decides. “I think I saw Doctor Midnight hanging out. Pretty sure he’s gonna help you out.”

“Roy.” It doesn’t come out as a whine. It doesn’t. Logically, Dick knows he has to stand down because the stab wound does look pretty bad. But like instinctively, he really thinks he still wants to fight.

And _that’s _definitely the adrenaline talking. 

Roy ignores him and just drags him to the nearest medical tent. Dick doesn’t complain.

Much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm acediscowlng on tumblr, if y'all want to chat about :D


End file.
